Halloween 08
by Jurojin
Summary: Happy Halloween - The Tony/Michelle way


_So, just because I love Halloween so much and you can never have too much fic, I wrote one for the holiday._

Here ya go!

PG - AU

* * *

"Mommy, I can't find my hat!"

A dark image flew past her then whisked away around the corner towards the living room. Michelle Almeida had just enough time to glance up from the apples she was dipping to see the tail end of a cape.

"Ale' I can't help you if you don't slow down. Get back in here."

Michelle had went back to her apples so she didn't see, but heard her five year old make his way back into the kitchen. She finished the last one then looked up, wiping her hands on a dish towel. What she saw made her stop.

Alejandro had been waiting for this night all month. Ever since Michelle had let him stay up one night and watch _The Legend of Zorro_, he hadn't stopped talking about it for Halloween. He was totally going to be Zorro. He couldn't wait. It was all she could do to keep him out of the costume so he wouldn't ruin it. She'd told Tony she let him stay up to watch it because she thought he'd like it, being half Spanish. She didn't have the heart to tell her husband she just liked the way Antonio Banderas talked.

But now, standing in front of her, was a miniature Zorro. An adorable miniature Zorro that looked _exactly_ like his father. He was dressed head to toe in black, with his cape. Tony even found him a perfect pair of black leather boots and gloves. His hair had been slicked back under his bandana but what made her breath catch were his eyes. They were Tony's eyes looking up at her under a black mask. It never failed to make her misty when he looked at her like that.

"Alright, now where was the last place you had it? I saw you playing with it earlier."

He fiddled with the handle on his plastic sword attached to his belt. He reached up and scratched the side of his face while thinking. Michelle couldn't keep the grin off her face when he did that.

"I had it when I went to go check on dad."

"Had what?"

Both of them turned at the new voice in the room. Ale' smiled and ran up to his dad, grabbing his hat out of his hand. "Ya left this in the bathroom kid. How are ya supposed to defend the villagers if you can't find your hat?"

Ale' just pulled the hat over his head and pulled out his sword, already making his way toward the front door. "Come on dad! It's dark, let's go!"

Michelle, on the other hand, still hadn't taken her eyes off Tony. Her husband _was_ Zorro. There was no other way to put it. The only other person who could possibly look any more authentic would be Banderas himself and Michelle was sure he _still_ wouldn't look as good as Tony did.

Tony grinned at the look she was giving him. "Grab your bag Ale'. I'll meet ya out front."

He walked up to Michelle who now had a slight blush to her cheeks and small smile on her face. "I take it I look ok?" He ran his hand through her hair, catching a curl around one of his fingers.

"You look incredible and you know you do." She leaned in and kissed him, hard.

Tony kissed her deeply then broke it, leaning his forehead on her's. He nipped at her lips once more and softly smacked her on the ass with his sword.

"We'll be back in about an hour and a half."

"Ok, everyone should just start arriving around then." She turned to go back to the counter to finish prepping for the party.

"DAD!"

They both cringed at the ear splitting call that rang through their house.

Tony turned to go out towards the living room but not before he mumbled "He gets that from you."

Michelle just smirked and watched them through the window, making their way down the street. She watched Tony pick up Ale', laughing and holding onto his dad tight. She couldn't hear them but she watched as they both drew their swords, waving them in the air. She had a feeling Tony would be carrying Ale' the entire time. Most likely, he'd be the one saying "trick or treat."

She rinsed off her hands again and ran them over her large stomach.

Maybe next year she'd get to wave wands with her daughter.


End file.
